


Perfect for each other

by ringsystories



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Its like they are just besties but also a couple but also not, Jealous Lucas, Living Together, Love, Lucas is a a bit of a baby, M/M, Sassy Lucas, chill Eliott, elu - Freeform, lovely Eliott, needy lucas, rich Eliott, skamfrance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsystories/pseuds/ringsystories
Summary: After the divorce of his parents Lucas has a hard time to find a place where he can live, but than Eliott, his best friend his personal savior,came and saved him.Or the one where Eliott is kind of rich and his parents let Lucas move in with them.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People. It's my first Elu Fanfiction. I think the beginning is a bit bumby, but in the first Chapter it will change. This is just a little explanation how it started! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, when he lies in Bed, Lucas thinks back to his childhood. The time when he felt safe and loved by his parents. The two people who loved him more than anything else. The two people who tended to be a little overprotective or to addicted to cuddling, for little Lucas’ liking. The two people who seemed perfect for each other.  
This picture broke a few years ago. It’s not like he don’t love his parents anymore, he does. But it changed. He loves his mother. She is a perfect mother. She tries to remember every important event in the life of her son, sometimes she writes it on little papers and sticks them over her bed to see it every evening and to keep it in mind. And she calls him once in a week. She’s trying. Since her diagnosis, she can’t remember every detail in her life, or classify correctly, but she’s trying, and Lucas appreciated this with his whole heart.  
And his Dad? Well he loves the imagination of him or maybe the memory. Of a father who is there. Just there to listen, to talk, to protect and love him, to have fun with. The one who was a father. But he isn’t anymore. His father isn’t this type of guy- not anymore. But that’s the guy Lucas loved.

After his parents divorced, Lucas moved in a flat share a few minutes away from his school. His new roommates were really nice and accepted him as a new roommate, and a new friend. Lucas remembers many evenings with beer and joints with his old friends and his new friends. Sometimes they met at 8 PM. And were together till the early morning. They used to sit in the living room and talk about everything and nothing.  
But also this picture broke. After a few months, maybe a half year, his dad decided to change the amount of the money he got. He reduced it to the minimum.  
After all Lucas still lived in Paris, where even a small room, in a small flat share, wasn’t for free. Mika tried for months to consider his situation, but after three months with no rent, he had to kick him out. It’s not like Lucas was mad, he understood. Mika himself wasn’t rich or something, he worked in a pub every Wednesday to Sunday.

Helpless Lucas slept on the couches from his friends. He slept one week at Yann’s. His parents were really nice, but after a week they must admit that they can’t take care of two 17 years old boys and two other children of their own. So Lucas slept at Basile’s for three days until his mother got one of her manic phases and he had to move out. He slept two nights at Arthurs. But after this two nights his father made his point clear (“Arthur it’s really important for you to become a doctor. You need to learn! NOW!”). So Lucas left.

And then his Savior in need came and saved his ass. His best friend Eliott. Lucas knew he could stay a week or two at Eliotts. But he wanted to keep this as his last option.

But then Eliott changed the whole plan. Lucas remember calling Eliott and asking if he could stay with him for a few days. Lucas wasn’t nervous- he and Eliott had talked a few days earlier about it and agreed that Lucas could come every time.

“No I am sorry. You can’t stay a few days at mine” Eliott replied sadly. The regret in his voice was unmistakable. “My parents, they don’t want that you come here for a few days. I am really sorry!”  
“Oh.. Eh… okay. No problem. I will find something… or someone” Lucas murmured and wanted to end the call.  
“Lucas? Wait. I have to tell you something else: You can move in! I talked to my parents. You know our room for guests right? It’s constantly empty and they agreed that you can move in” his best friend announced happily.  
“But… what? They…. They let me live with them? But why? I mean.. I am happy… but.. What?” Lucas asked shocked.  
“They know you since we were ten or something. They know your mother. They love you two and they want to support you. And since my parents are often away they said maybe it would be nice for me too!” Eliott explained. “And now, you will come over to mine, yeah?” Eliott asked.  
“I am on my way” Lucas replied and literally ran to the flat of the Demaury’s.

And that’s the beginning of the story, why Lucas Lallement lives in a house with Eliott Demaury and his parents.


	2. C H A P T E R   O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to upload the first chapter. But here it is🥰

“No that’s not true” Lucas said “I wasn’t scared”   
“He was so scared. He almost hid under his blanket. I swear guys. He screamed at a jump scare” Eliott said and laughed. Lucas looked at Eliott with a little smile. Maybe he was right and Lucas was really scared, and even if he hates to be the main of a joke, he enjoyed to see Eliott laugh. It’s been three months since he moved in with Eliott and his parents and Lucas has to admit it was probably one of the best times of his life. Eliott’s parents were so nice and really tried to build a home for him. On one evening of the week they have movie nights with take out food and Netflix. Sometimes Lucas is allowed to pick the movie for the evening. Eliott’s parents in general are so nice to him but also to each other. Lucas never experienced a harmony like this. But the best of all were Eliott. They were so much closer since Lucas moved in. A long time Lucas didn’t thought that he and Eliott could become closer then they were but living together showed that they both really were into cuddling and being together 24/7.  
Yann, Arthur and Basile started laughing too. “Oh Lucas. I thought we taught you how to watch a horror movie” Yann said.   
Lucas shrugged and looked at them pouting. “It’s not how Eliott said. I was scared but this boy exaggerates about the whole situation. I didn’t scream and I didn’t hide. I just sat there and was-“   
“terrified” Eliott interrupted and smiled at Lucas. “You were literally terrified. Come on admit! You are scared of the dark and of horror movies!”   
Lucas shook his head and focused on his homework again. Literature was killing him. How are some people able to interpret the behavior and the character of people in a poem through colors? It was probably the most unnecessary thing he has to learn in school. A few moments Lucas just read the poem again and again until..   
“He is in love” Eliott whispered in Lucas ear. Lucas looked at him in confusion. “The guy in your poem. He is in love. He is focused on the color blue and compares it with a pair of eyes. And also he sees many shades of red. That is a hint that he is in love. And also your poem says that he lost his mind. Because he loves someone” Eliott explained. “Come on write it down. And when you are ready we are heading home” Eliott said and turned back to Yann.   
“Do you guys have a company for Saturday?” Basile asked and drank a sip from his tea.   
“What’s on Saturday?” Eliott asked and looked at Lucas.   
“You didn’t told him?” Yann looked at him. Just like three other pairs of eyes.   
“At Saturday we celebrate our bac” Lucas said.   
“You mean your prom? Why you didn’t told me? Do you have a suit at all?”  
“I didn’t told you cause I forgot. I was so stressed about the exams and than your parents left us alone at home because of their work and we celebrated it last week so I didn’t thought about it” Lucas explained.   
“Okay..” Eliott answered. But Lucas saw that Eliott didn’t believed him. And meanwhile he knew Eliott so good, that Lucas knew that this conversation wasn’t over yet.

-  
“So you didn’t told me for what reason?”   
They came home a few minutes ago and were sitting on the couch right now. Lucas sighed and looked at Eliott.   
“There is no reason. I just forgot. Don’t think so much about it” Lucas muttered.   
“ Lucas. You are so bad at lying. Say what’s wrong?” Eliott tried again.   
“It’s just that... I don’t have money for a suit and I don’t know I don’t want to go. I have nobody who wants to come. No mother, no father and no aunts or uncles. There is nobody” Lucas explained and fiddled with his fingers. At this point of his life it wasn’t something new for him to go alone to celebrations or parent-teacher conferences , but sometimes it hurts to be reminded.   
“Oh Lucas” Eliott took Lucas in his arms “I would love to come. And if you had said something my parents would have come too. But they didn’t know. And don’t worry about the suit. We will buy you one. We will go tomorrow morning, okay? Don’t be sad”   
“Eliott, I don’t have money for a suit. I had to spend so much for the books and the whole stuff in general that I can’t afford one”   
“But I can. You are my best friend since years. And you are living here. It’s absolutely clear that we will pay for it if you can’t” Eliott whispered in Lucas ear.   
“Thank you. Really. Thank you” Lucas whispered back. Usually he would deny the money but now there were no other way to get a suit. He wrote every little thing the Demaurys bought for him down, and vowed to give them the money back at sometime.   
“And even if you actually have to ask me: Lucas can I be your company?” Eliott asked and looked down at Lucas, which’s head was lying on Eliott’s chest. Lucas looked back up to him.   
“Really? You want to be my company? I mean you know what that means? Cheap liquid, wine and champagne. People who are fake nice and much boring speeches” Lucas enumerated. It’s not like Lucas wanted to scare Eliott of, but he didn’t want to force Eliott to come.   
“Okay then Saturday night?”   
Lucas nodded and locked eyes with Eliott. “You sure?” He whispered. “I don’t want you to come with me because of pity”   
“You think I would be such an ass? To be your company out of pity? No I want to be your company because I really like you”   
Lucas’ heart started to beat faster and his chest felt tight. Eliott really wanted to be his company because he really liked him?   
“And since I didn’t had a prom because of my episode last year, I would love to be on a prom and to see what it is like” Eliott admitted. At the evening of Eliott’s prom he got a maniac episode and ran away to Lucas. Lucas kept his company the whole night and didn’t left his side until his depressive phase was over. It’s not like Eliott ever mentioned to regret his missed prom, but he said that he is sad that he missed the opportunity to end his schooldays with a good ending two times. That both were caused because of his bipolar disorder didn’t made it any better.   
“I would love if you come with me. As my-“   
“As your Date” Eliott interrupted him for the second time today.   
“Okay as my date” Lucas whispered and ignored the slightly red on his cheeks and the big smile on his lips.


	3. C H A P T E R    2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. I will continue the story but really slow hahah

“Ah Lucas I am so happy that Eliott will help you to decide which suit you will wear on Saturday. But I am so sorry that we can’t be there for you. Why didn’t you talked to us my Dear? We would love to be a part of your prom. I am so sorry” Eliott’s mom smiled sadly at him. She called him through FaceTime after Eliott told her that Lucas’ prom was on Saturday. “We sent money to your account so that you and Eliott can buy two suits. And on Monday we will be back and will go to a fancy restaurant” she explained.  
“Oh Thank you but you don’t have to do this. Honestly I am so thankful but please  
don’t waste your money on my bac. It’s not that special anyway. Actually it was pretty bad” Lucas answered. His heart warmed at the thought that finally someone cares about him. He knew that his mother did care too, but she wasn’t able to express her feelings or to show him, that she wants to be at his prom. He had called her last week to tell her how he is and that he was excited for his graduation and especially his grade. His mom promised it would be great and that the lord would be with him to protect him while his mum can’t do it.  
„Hey Mum. How are you?“ Elliott asked his mother and sat next to Lucas.  
„Oh I am fine. I just talked with Lucas about his prom and that we will send you some money for the suits. And you Elliott will get some money more to buy a nice present for our Lucas, okay?You know which one right? We talked about it“ Eliott’s Mum said.  
„Oh no don’t buy a present. Its enough that I can live with you and be part of the family. The suit is more than enough. Please no more presents“ Lucas pleaded with a blush on his cheeks. Sometimes he felt really guilty for getting so much from Eliott’s parents. They were able to buy all this things and to make him gifts, but Lucas didn’t want them. He got more than he deserves anyway. „Lucas Lallemant! We want to buy you a gift, so you will get a gift! Okay?“ She asked and looked at him with a serious face. „Okay“ Lucas answered and nodded „but nothing to expensive. Maybe something for 10 or 20 euros“ he added. 

„You will see what you get. I think you will be really happy about it“ she smiled „And it will be really useful for you“.Then she looked at her wrist to her clock. „Oh boys it was really nice to talk to you, but now I have to go. We have an appointment for a massage in 15 minutes. Goodbye boys and choose some nice outfits. And don’t forget to send some pictures, okay?“ She smiled and ended the video call without an answer from her son and his best friend.  
Lucas turned to Eliott and smiled at him. „I am more than happy to be here with you and your family. But especially to be with you“. Eliotts eyes began to shine at his comment and he smiled kindly back.  
„I am also very happy that you are here with me.That you moved in with me is the best thing ever happened to me. And don’t be shy about the money and the things my parents buy for you. You know we have enough to pay for you and they love to spoil their boys. And you are one of the boys for them. They know you since you were born. I know its hard for you to take the gifts but they really want to do this. They want to give you all the things you couldn’t have in the last years. They don’t want to replace your mother, but they want to be another part of your family. The family who is there for you when your mother isn’t able to. They want you to feel safe and loved. Not just because of some gifts, but also through everything else“  
„You all are my family. You all are my family since I was born. I grew up with you and your family. But its hard for me to accept things like love and safety for me. I can’t deal with gifts because I didn’t got any in the last few years.“ Lucas admitted and tried to swallow the little lump in his throat. „But I think with you I will learn again to feel loved and safe“ the smaller one added and nodded to himself. He could learn to overcome his problems from the past and to deal with them in the future. He will start right now. No excuses anymore. 

The time went by so fast, that Lucas didn’t realize how fast Saturday and with that the prom arrived. He used his time to shop with Eliott, hanging with the boys and waiting at home for Eliott when he was in the Uni or studying with his college friends, to prepare Dinner or to watch movies with take out food.  
„Soooo today is the day. Are you excited?“ Eliott asked while fumbling at his tie. Lucas stepped at Eliott and helped him with his tie. This boy would never learn how to put on a tie. „I am more happy than excited to be honest. I mean it was such a hard time to come to this point and to reach my goal but now I am here and I am ready with school shit and now I am able to rest and chill and have the best time with you“ Lucas explained. He was so happy to start in his new life with chilling till autumn to start then with university. His biggest wish was to study at the same university like Eliott and the rest of his friends, at least the friends who wants to study there. Even if they don’t study the same subjects it would be nice to know they are there. To study and meet with Eliott during breaks, to eat lunch with him or to study next to each other in the library.  
„I want to have the best summer possible with you. Just you and me. We both at the beach or in the mountains. We can go camping or do other stupid shit. The main thing for me is, that you are with me. Nobody else than you“ Eliott whispered and kissed the cheek from the younger boy.  
„Just you and me forever?“ Lucas asked  
„Just you and me. And now go in the bathroom and style your hair, we have to leave in the next 10 minutes. Don’t be late at your own graduation, you were late on mine already“ Eliott joked and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
„Stop teasing me with your graduation. You know I was in a hard fight with my hair and the stormy weather outside. And you know how shy I am and how insecure it makes me feel when everybody is looking at me. You better be thankful that I came despite the fact that I knew that everybody would look at me“ the blue eyed boy justified himself and watches as Eliott started laughing at him. „Stop laughing at me! I am dead serious about it! I was so embarrassed that I was too late and everybody watched me like I killed a baby animal in front of them. A rude old lady even asked me who I am and mocked me for being so loud. Than she asked me if I was the brother from a student“ „And what did you say?“ Eliott asked and regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips.  
„I told her that I am the little gay adoptive brother from one of the graduates. But that when our parents are out of house we fuck and I would give all his friends blowjobs“ Lucas said nonchalantly  
„Lucas. You didn’t told this granny that you fuck your brother and his friends. You didn’t! Tell me you didn’t“ Eliott pleaded with a pale face.  
„Okay its not completely true. I didn’t say I would blow all your friends“ Lucas laughed and left the living room to style his hair.  
„Thats not over, Lucas. Thats not other!“ Eliott yelled after him and sighed loudly. „And to this time you didn’t even lived with me“ he added. 

Okay that’s it. Thats the moment of Lucas Graduation. He looked to the people who sat on the red plastic chairs. For a few seconds he searches for a certain face, then he saw Eliott. He sat next to Yann’s parents and looked at him, a little smile sitting on his lips. Lucas smiled back at him and made a funny face. Eliott smiled even brighter and made a funny face too.  
„Lucas Lallemant“ the speaker said. Shocked Lucas looked at the stage. He didn’t realized how far they were on the list with the names from the students. Composed he stood up and went on stage to one of his old teachers who gave him his diploma and shook his hand. The head teacher gave him a red rose and also shook his hand.  
„Gratulation, Lucas“ he said and smiled at him. Lucas winked at the mass of family and friends and left the stage, back to his place next to Yann and Arthur. Carefully he opened his certificate and looked at his grade.  
1,8  
„Oh my god! I’ve got an 1,8“ he cheered with a whispered voice.  
„I knew you would totally nail it!“ Basile exclaimed a bit too loud for Lucas liking. A few heads turned to them to shush them. But Basile didn’t care and clapped his hands and padded his shoulder.  
„You deserve it“ Arthur whispered and padded his shoulder from the other side.  
„You totally deserve it, bro“ Yann said.  
Lucas turned his head back to the crowd of friends and family. He didn’t needed to get Eliott’s attention. The older one already looked at him with questioning eyes. Lucas tried to tell him his grate with his fingers, but Eliott didn’t got it. So he just shook his head and whispered a small „later“. This time Eliott got it and nodded. 

„Lucas!“ He heard his name yelled. He turned around and saw Eliott coming to him. „What do you-“  
Lucas interrupted him by jumping at him. His legs around his waist and his arms around the neck of the taller one.  
„Ooff“ Eliott made but got Lucas safe at his thighs.  
„I’ve got an 1,8“ Lucas cheered and hugged Eliott from his position.  
„NO?! You didn’t? I am so happy for you! I knew you would be so great!“ Eliott cheered back and pressed a kiss on Lucas cheek.  
After Eliott sat Lucas back on his own feet, they looked together through Lucas’ certificate and laughed at some grades. Lucas had to admit that he could have been better, if he hadn’t been so rude at times. „Okay but a four in sports is embarrassing“ Lucas said and pointed at his grade.  
„Its because you got on his nerves with your stupid Excuses. What did you have?Appendicitis, flu, rheumatism and a sprained leg. The only thing you really had was a little cold during your last vacation“ Eliott laughed.  
„Are you saying I am a liar?“ Lucas asked played offended.  
„Sometimes, but its okay because-“  
„Eliott? Is that you?“ A female voice asked. Both boys followed the voice until their eyes met a small girl with a dress and ballerinas. Lucas didn’t recognized her at first, but after a few seconds of mustering her, he recognized her. Its Gabriele a girl who was in Eliotts literature class. Her little sister was in Lucas’ biology class. „Hi Gabriele. Long time no see“ Eliott smiled and hugged her. „Its been what? One or two years?“ She asked and smiled brightly at Eliott.  
„Its bee one! But you look great. You changed your hair, or am I wrong?“ Eliott asked and looked at her hair for a bit longer.  
„No you are right its a bit darker and shorter. I think it makes me little bit older, you know“ she laughed and let her hand wander briefly through her hair.  
„No it looks great“ Eliott repeated his comment.  
„Oh and Lucas! How are you?“ She smiled kindly at him  
„Umm… I am fine, thank you“ he said with a neutral voice.  
„Ohh… yes that’s nice“ she tried to safe the situation. „In any case, do you want to do something? Maybe like a date?“ She asked Eliott and fluttered her long black eyelashes.  
„We can go and grab a drink, yes“ Eliott answered.  
„Okay than let’s go“ she said and grabbed his wrist.  
„Now?“ Lucas asked and looked at Eliott. „I thought we will eat lunch together and toast to my Bac“ Lucas said and looked at Eliott.  
„I wont take long, okay? Maybe an hour. We will meet in one hour at home and than I will spoil you for your great Bac“ Eliott promised and left with stupid Gabriele who pulled him from Lucas away. 

Oh great. Now he had to be alone after his own graduation. Thanks best friend

„Hey Lucas, where’s Eliott?“ Basile asked.  
„He’s on a date with a girl from his class“ Lucas said with an annoyed voice.  
„Jokes on you“ Basile said and rolled his eyes „Where is he? No more jokes“ he repeated

Stupid and naive and annoying Bas

„He. Is. On. A. Date. With. A. Girl. From. His. Class“ Lucas said extra slowly with annoyance.  
„Oh you were serious“ Bas mumbled „I am sorry. I thought you two would have a date tonight“ he excused and looked really sorry.  
„What Bas? Me and Eliott a… Ah never mind. Your parents are waiting for you. I will go home. Have a nice day“ Lucas wished and turned around to leave the school.  
„Won’t you come with us? I am sure there is a free place and something nice to eat for you“ Bas said a bit louder.  
„Thank you. But no thank you. I don’t want to bother you or anything“  
„You would never bother us but okay. See you later“  
„Later?“ Lucas asked confused.  
„At the real prom, you remember? Dancing? Laughing? Dates?“

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 🧚🏻♀️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and maybe want to read the "real" story.


End file.
